User talk:WestonWyse
Are you wanting any fiction to be put up with any of this stuff? Like flavor texts for personalities etc?--Malkav 21:59, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) :It's a bit touchy under the GFDL. To be safe (and to stay on AEG's good side), it would probably be better to keep it to a minimum. Important flavor texts would probably be fine, but posting the Friday Fictions, for example, would be right out. --WestonWyse 08:40, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) Links to cards Howdy, just thought I'd say hi :) Just a thought really, but what do you think about maybe adding a link to each personality from their wiki entry to their actual card in L5RSearch? Just to maybe put a face to each name (that and we get some flavor text for each card without having to reproduce it) E.G. Kaneka Would that be ok? Smileham 17:12, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Yeah, absolutely. Links to other sites don't have to be GFDL, so that's no problem. --WestonWyse 17:38, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :: Just been going round adding links to the cards, but if the format is wrong then I can go round and change them all, is it ok as it is, or shall I change them? --Smileham 10:29, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) :::I guess you noticed the one or two that I changed? It's no big deal, especially since most everything is a stub right now. I just think that putting them in a section of links looks better than having them just in with everything else. I wouldn't worry about going back and changing all of them again, because they'll probably get changed once the articles get expanded, anyway. I've only bothered to change them if I was already changing something else. --WestonWyse 11:11, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) Hello. Thanks for all your work on this wiki. I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to protect pages like MediaWiki:Mailinglists-url since the entire MediaWiki namespace can only be edited by admins anyway, so it makes no difference. Angela 17:13, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) :I believe I noticed that after I had already protected that page. It made sense. 8^] Thank you! --WestonWyse 18:56, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Books Project Just wondering if the Storyline books should be incorporated aswell... The Scorpion (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, First Scroll) The Unicorn (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Second Scroll) The Crane (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Third Scroll) The Phoenix (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Fourth Scroll) The Crab (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Fifth Scroll) The Dragon (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Sixth Scroll) The Lion (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Seventh Scroll) The Steel Throne (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, Prelude) Wind of Honor (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, First Scroll) Wind of War (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, Second Scroll) Wind of Justice (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, Third Scroll) Wind of Truth (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, Fourth Scroll) --Majushi 10:29, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT)